Real
by midnight burrito
Summary: Peeta is getting married.. to someone else. CHAPTER 5 IS UP!
1. i thought you loved me

**Hi! Ill make this note short so you could read the this is just a short fanfic which is set before epilogue and before **_**the "you love me? Real or not real?"**_** thing. Any ways this is my FIRST FICTION So sorry if it sucks. I just got the idea when I got out of the shower. Okay thanks!**

* * *

Its been 2 years after prims death. I sigh. I don't really talk to anyone, I lost the only person who understands me. Well theres gale (the filthy bastard), but I feel like im not ready to talk to him yet. Haymitch stops by when hes sober. most of the time he just stumbles to the wrong house. I don't really bother him because he has geese to feed. I don't want to talk to him while the geese are just _there._ They just remind me of prims duck tail and they look at me with cold eyes and orange beaks.i shudder. Peetas recovering from his flashbacks but I haven't talked to him since. He stops by most of the time and I just ignore him.

All I do is lay on the couch and stare at the ceiling and imagine colors swirling there. I giggle sometimes and follow the colors with my fingers. Dr. Aure-uhm whats his name said I have a mental brake down. screw him,im not the one whos _purple _and only has _half of my hair _on my head. **(a/n: I don't really picture him like that but hello guys**, **MENTAL BREAKDOWN remember? :D) **Greasy sae cooks for me. She brings her granddaughter with her and I let her play with Buttercup. besides those 2 I have no other visitors ( well like I said peeta stops by but all we do is share awkward silences and stares until he leaves.) Well today I woke up on the carpet with buttercups tail on my nose. What a _great _way to start the morning. I pushthe filthy cat away and it gives me a hiss. He doesn't normally hiss anymore. only on occasions like this. I find pancakes and some bread on the table. Looks like peetas baking more often now. I see a note from greasy sae.

_Katniss,_

_Made you pancakes , got impatient so I left._

_Oh and peeta wanted you to have the bread, he said he needs to tell something._

_It seemed pretty important._

_Sae._

I wonder what it could be, I eat the breakfast and decided not to go to peetas. its pretty far away.I open the tv and all its showing is black and white static stuff. I find it very amusing. Someone Opens door. Im sure its haymitch cause he dosent bother knocking and I don't bother to lock the door.

It _was_ haymitch. "What?" I yell. "Well its good to see you sweetheart." He replied with a touch of sarcasm. "What?" I yell again louder this time. He takes a swig of his bottle and sat down on the chair. "Sweetheart, what your about to hear may break you." He begins. "Im already broken, what _else_can break me?"I ask him. "Peetas Getting married." He says going straight-to-the-point. Hes right. It did break me. "what?" I ask in disbelief I try my best to mask my pain. We just stare at each other. My heart hurts and I cant express how I feel. Then I realize something, Haymitch might be kidding. The old drunk _could _right? Wait am I actually caring about this? I mean do I really have this kind of feelings for peeta? "are you sure?" I ask him. More silence. "you should talk to him" he says.

The he leaves. I stood up. I felt like I don't have any legs.I quietly shuffle out through the door not caring about locking the door, or how I look. After what seems like forever I arrive at peetas house. (which was 3 houses away. It was pretty far though.) I think maybe im not yet ready to see peeta. I was just about to leave when he opens the door and throws water at me. It was only a small amount It was dark. He probably was painting. His eyes grew wide with shock and he said "KATNISS! im so sorry!" he said . I was just about to say it was no big deal when he pulled me inside (**a.n: heh you peetaphiles with get this line ;) )**

And gestured me to sit. I don't object. I was pretty tired. His place was covered with paintings of bread.

"_freak"_ I whisper. "what?" he asked with a towel in his hand.

" nice place."

"uhm thanks. Listen im sorry about the water thing I didn't see you." He says handing me the towel.

I wipe myself. Im still abit damp but I don't mind.

"so why did you stop by?" he asks. "Not that I mind you stopping by though." He adds.

"Sae told me you wanted to tell me something. It seemed pretty important. And Haymitch said I _really _need to talk to you. So whats it about?" I say.

"oh,right." he says.

"uhm. Katniss, im getting married."

I purse my lips. The drunk hag wasn't lying. I felt even more broken inside.

"um, congratiolations" I say in a whisper loud enough for the both of us to hear.

"so who is it?" I ask. "Delly." He says. I purse my lips again."well you've been friends since you practically born, I guess this wasn't a surprise." I say my voice low. "im happy that you've found someone who loves you back." I say again silent."you love her right?" I ask.

silence.

"katniss I want you to be there" he says obviously trying to change the subject. **(oh these lines of the story was inspired by "**_**Togetherwecanfly" **_**her story is called **_**SPEAK NOW. Its really nice! )**_

I stand up and leave I was about to close the door when I turn around and say "congratiolations peeta. I hope you two will be happy together." I shut the door and I ran. I was crying. _why peeta? I thought you loved me not her._i think to myself. I don't stop running. I realize im in the woods. I can spot the lake already. I walk to this lake and stare at my reflection.

My eyes are red and tears kept on spilling.

I Go inside the little cement shack. Why am I over reacting? I should be happy for Peeta. happy that hes moved on and accepted that this is the sacrifices we make to have a better future. But I think I do really love the boy with the bread. I start crying again I scream and throw sticks at the wall. It was nighttime when I finished. I just curled on the floor with my hair stuck on my cheeks cause of the tears. I finally fell asleep. I wasent a nightmare though.

_I dreamt of prim waking me up and she started to talk to me._

"_prim!"I yell and hug her tight. Like I will never let her go._

"_hey katniss." Shes says. I missed her voice. I was crying again._

"_its okay" she says while im still in her arms._

"_I Just miss you so much. I have nobody. Now peetas getting married"I sob on her blouse._

_Another pair of arms encircle me. Then another. I was shocked and I looked up and I saw_

_Rue and Finnick. Ive never been so happy by seeing these two faces._

_I give rue a big hug and finnick too._

"_Rue! Finnick! I missed you guys so much!" I yell hugging them both. "yeah everyone misses the sexy beast." Said finnick. I laugh. "I missed you so much katniss! Im glad you won!" says Rue._

"_Listen,katniss we know peetas going to get married. And we know that you love him." Says finnick whos gone serious. Prim and Rue nod there heads in union. "well hes in love with someone else." I say tears threatening to spill again. "I don't think hes in love with Delly. Maybe he just needed someone in his life. Or mabe he thinks delly really loves him. Knowing maybe he dosent want her heart to break when he says that he still loves you,I mean if I were peeta I would have done that." Says prim again sounding old and smart. "you should tell him that you still love him." Says rue. "but ill just interfere with him and delly." I say. "Well if he really loves you hed cancel the wedding. Or you could use the more dramatic option and wait until the last minute when the pastor as who wants to object." Says finnick. "whats a pastor?" I ask. "Katniss, being dead means you know a lot of things. But not peoples feelings. We know that there doing the capitol wedding things."says rue. "oh."I say. I think about it. Me interfering with there lives? I cant just do that. Suddenly the world starts to fade and I wake up. _

I Miss them. I begin to sob again. It didn't feel like a dream.

Maybe I should listen to there advice.


	2. bonding time!

**Shout out to **_**apple **_**for being the first reviewer! I Need a beta. mhkay happy reading!**

* * *

I got home around 1-ish. I opened the door and was greeted by a cat on the table eating something. That something was probably my lunch.

I walk over to table checking for any notes from Sae. I find nothing, though I spot a small flat box. Something you would put pictures in and flat stuff. On top of the box was a seal

That has the letters D.P in script. I open the box and found a wedding invitation , along with a small card that serves as a pass for the engagement party tomorrow night.

_Wear formal attire. _

Yeah right, like that's gonna happen. I Decided not to go to the party. I pick up buttercup and put him down on the floor. He hisses at me. I put the now empty plate next to him and he seemed to purr with satisfaction.

"your going to clean that yourself you filthy creature." I tell him.

I go to the couch and lie down. Should I listen to there advice? Im to tired to think.

Within seconds im asleep.

* * *

After what felt like a few minutes a strange voice started talking. "Katnisss."said the strange voice. I just ignore it. "Katniss, wake up." Said the voice. It became quiet so I guess who ever it was that was trying to wake me up finally gave up.

Boy I was wrong. A few seconds later cold water was poured down me. I bolt awake. I see that a very normal looking Effie was looking at me. She wears her hair in her natural color now.

Turns out she has auburn hair. "What the Hell is your problem?" I yell. "im not the one with the problem dear, I don't sleep till noon." Says a patient Effie. "why are you here anyway?" I ask. Not bothering to get a towel and dry myself. She only poured a cup on my face so I don't bother. "Darling as you know Peeta is getting married." I groan. Why does **everyone **keep on reminding me? "and so.." I say.

"tonight's his engagement party,im going to help you get ready." She said. "But,im not going to his party." I whine like a little girl who doesn't want to bathe. "Common katniss, it would mean the world to peeta if you will be there. You're the only one he really wanted to come." She said. I Thought about it.

"Well, if it makes Peeta happy…Im in. BUT no dresses." I tell her while emphasizing the _but _. "Katniss. Didn't you read the invitation?,It says wear _formal attire." _She says.

"Fine. But no short dresses or revealing stuff." I say. "oh yay! Time for some old fashioned girl and girl bonding time!" yelled effie, sounding really excited.

Oh boy this is going to be a _long _day.

We make our way up to my room. I hardly use it anymore. I just sleep in the couch. She opens my closet and a look of disgust washes over her face. "Katniss dear, are these all your clothes?" she asks. I do have one formal attire which was a dress that reveals to much. Its all worn out though when my mom gave it to me so I think effie wouldn't want me to wear that.

"common dear, you could wear some of my clothes. Good thing I kept some dresses that were too small for me."

We make our way to my old house.(that's were Effie lives now) when we went inside you get the feel that your like, entering a house of sweets.

"no dirty shoes allowed" she said. I remove my boots and place it on a rack near the door.

She must have carpeted the whole floor cause it feels soft and lush, also it's the color of pink cotton candy. The walls look like cookies without the chocolate chips. The couches are neon green and the hallway looks normal compared to the living room.

"This way dear!" yelled Effie. We make our way to the hallway and up the stairs, to this room that has a brown door.

Her room looks normal, it was cream-colored and had black swirls all over the wall.

The thing that caught my eye was this huge no, enormous closet next to the door. She opens it and I was surprised to see it was a big room.

Funny, I don't remember a walk-in-closet being here. She gestures me to sit on a Victorian style stool that has a cushion on it. She gets 5 dresses that looks like my size.

Dress Number 1: it was simple black with ruffles from the waist and stops just above the knee. The top has really shiny rhinestones. Turns out, when you walk the rhinestones will make shapes depending on your body temperature aka your mood.

Dress Number 2:A two-pieced dress. It was cream colored on top and it shows the belly button. The bottom was all ruffley. (**a/n: just incase you didn't get my description it's the dress Selena Gomez wore at the kids choice awards 2012)**

Dress Number 3: a plain white dress that goes below the knee. **(a/n: taylor swifts dress 2012 kids choice awards.)**

Dress number 4: Ruffles, leopard print, and hearts. It a strapless minidress that's all purple-bluey. **(a/n: link to the dress below.)**

Dress number 5: a sunset-orange vintage dress.

"You know what, you could choose a dress later. Lets just do your hair and make up first. now take a bath." She ordered.

* * *

Peetas POV.

The Party's in 3 hours and im freaking out. I saw Effie going in to Katniss's house this morning and they came out a few minutes later. I saw that they were headed to her house. I hope that Effies helping her get ready. Surely she'll outshine all the guests in party. Truth is I don't really Love Delly. I overheard her talking to her brother that she loves me so much,that she was trying her best to win me over. She says no matter how hard she tried, I always chose katniss. (which was true.) I didn't want to hurt Delly, after all she's done. She was the one that took care of me after the war. I decided that I needed to repay her. So I proposed to her, she looked pretty happy. I glance at the clock. 2 more hours. I take one more look at myself then I head out. Im meeting Delly at the party so I pretty much don't need to stay here anymore. The partys being held at the the mayors house. He didn't mind throwing it there. I walk to town and spot a lot of people making there way inside. Showing The invitation cards. Who needs cards? Practically all the guests are from district 12. I head inside and 'mingle' with the cartwright family. After awhile Delly was wearing this Black long-sleeved dress with ruffles on the bottom. "hey you look beautiful." I greet her with a hug. "so do you." She replied. I spot haymitch moving towards us. "hey lover-boy which way to the drinks table?" he asks holding a empty glass. Before I Reply I spot Effie by the door. She was wearing a neon pink dress. To bright for me. She was pulling some one inside. Turns out she was pulling a very  
Beautiful Katniss Everdeen wearing a….

* * *

**SORTA CLIFFIE! **

**Link to dress 4: Dress picture at my profile! link will be tehre to!****  
**

**.**

**Okay. So can anyone vote on which dress she should wear? Thanks! Oh and im new so I need a beta. How do you get one of those people?**

**Heh. Update once someone votes :D **


	3. a lump in my fancy black pants

**OMG IM A DAY LATE! So to make it up to you peeps Im going to post 2 chapters tomorrow and I need ideas on what will happen next :D!**

**You guys are the best! Im glad to have positivereviews! Well the dress that won will be mentioned in awhile.**

**Thanks to **_**Gurlonfire97 **_**Forfaving! It means a lot to me! **

**Tay8359: Yay! Are you registered already? :D**

**Here it is!**

**Peeta's_P.O.V**

When Katniss entered the party I was shocked. She looks beautiful-wait what am I saying? She _is _beautiful.

She was wearing a vintage dress that was the exact shade of sunset-orange. Did she wear that for me? Or was it coincidental?

I kept staring at her. She isn't the girl I watched from afar, She's a full grown woman now. Her curves are back and her breasts are round and just the right size. She paired it with heels that was the same color as her dress and it had some black on the sides. Her hair is on a waterfall braid. It looks really soft I just want to walk to her and touch it. WAIT, I just remembered something. I have to stop thinking about how sexy she looks before- I look down and there it is, a lump on my fancy black pants. This is the 4th time she gave me an erection. Cheers to the other times!

1: when she kissed me after a few times on the first games.

2: Before we watched the victor-tributes past games for the quarter quell.

3: the arena beach.

I don't want anyone to know that I still love katniss. Im with my fiancée's family for peetes- hehpeete,peeta oh my god im hilarious-sake.

No one was paying attention to me so I ran to the bathroom. I Locked the door and pulled my fancy black pants down. Relief floods all over me.

I began stroking myself so I could release. Stupid hormones. I think of katniss stroking me with her strong hands, then she puts me in her mouth and I see stars burst. The daydream fast forwards and im entering her. Shes warm and tight. She starts yelling my name and I finally realease.

I wash my hands and pull up my dress pants and head back to the party.

**Katniss's_POV.**

Im aware that a lot of eyes are looking at me. I hear them whisper "that's katnisseverdeen, whats she doing here?"

I hate effie for owning short dresses. I chose number 5 cause it was the shortest. Ironically, it was the shade of peetas favorite color.

F L A S H B A C K ;

_I finished taking a bath in effies bathroom. It was as big as mine and the racks are filled with fancy soaps that smell weird. Although I found one that smells like a spring day. When I finished she handed me a rainbow colored robe and a smaller version of it for my hair. I put on my underwear and bra and I head back to the closet-room thing. She disapproved of my bra. She handed me an exact copy of it but it was a push up. "Really?" I asked "Yes really. Common this is your last chance to out shine Delly." She said with a grin. I frown at her and grab the bra and put it on. "Okay im going to put some make-up on you. Pick a color." She said. She was holding a massive pallete of eyeshadows. I chose the lightest one as possible,which was light pink. "Don't you want green? Or black?" she asked questioning my eye shadow choices. "No." I say firmly. "Suit your self." She dabs me with light make-up. Shes really good at happy I didn't look like one of the capitol freaks. WhenShe finished with my make up she dried my hair and began to comb it. It became really quiet cause neither of us would make conversation. She noticed this to and stoped combing my hair. She went outside the room and came back with a box that has a rectangular hole in it. She inserted a metallic circular thing that I think is called a "cd". She pressed a button and a song started to play._

_White lips pale face, breathing in snowflakes._

_She began combing my hair again and started singing along to the song. Ive heard of it. Its called __**'the a-team' **__by this capitol guy named __**Ed Sheerad.**_

_Burnt lungs, sour taste. Nights gone, days end. Struggling to pay rent._

_Lone nights, strange men._

_She was curling most of my hair. she separated the flat ones and started braiding it. _

_And they say shes in the class a-team. Stuck in her daydream been this way since eighteen but lately, her face seems slowly sinking daydreams crumbling like pastries._

_That line kinda represents me. Just change 18 to 17 and boom. Current story of my life._

_The song ended 1 minute later._

"_Katniss, pick a dress." She said. She put all the dresses on mannequin._

_The first one was black and I think it might reveal cleavage. "I Don't want the 1__st__ one." I say._

_She removes the first one and puts it near the door. _

_The second one was cream colored. It was simple. But it shows my belly button and I have a scar there so Illpass._

_I shake my head and she removes it and places it next to the first one._

_The 3__rd__ was okay. A little bit to okay. I examine it and I found the capitol mark on it. The black has a sensor so when someone goes near you the dress turns red and short. _

_The 4__rd__ one. Oh holy lord. It was REALLY short. It didn't have any sleeves AT ALL. It was leopard print and had a pink heart belt attached to it. _

_It stops in the middle of my thighs._

_The 5__th__ one was the normal one. The only crazy thing about it is that the inside of the dress is warm. And coincidentally its peeta's favorite color._

"_Nice choice." Said effie giving me a wink. I sigh and put the dress on. When I finished effie was already dressed and maked up (if that's a real word.).she was wearing this red dress with a slit on the left foot. She handed me some heels that were short (thank god). And she grabbed her clutch bag and said: "your invitations inside already. Lets go!" she yelled. I took one last look at myself and followed effie._

**E N D O F F L A S H B A C K ;**

I Caught peeta staring at me and a light blush on my face appeared. He ran of somewhere after a while.

Effie went to talk to Haymitch. I honestly think there's something going on with them ,but I leave it alone.

I See delly make her way towards me. "Hey Katniss!Im glad you came!" she said with her happy tone as usual.

"Congratiolations!" I tell her. "Thanks!" she said. "I like your dress." She tells me. I shrug.

"Uhm, im going to greet the other over the other somewhere around. See you later!" she tells me and walks away. I have to tell peeta that I still love him, even if he doesn't anymore. and that im happy that he found someone else who was easier to love. Wait that sounds a bit getting married! Why tell him now? Ill just tell him to get it over with. I Look around and I see madge. She was wearing her reaping dress. I Find myself tearing up. She smiles at me and waves. Then she just faded away. I shake my head. I must be hallucinating. The next thing I know is that im falling. Then a pair of strong arms catch me. I look up and see peeta. Staring at me with those blue eyes. No one was noticing us. Which was good. I straighten up and say "sorry."

He shrugs. "no problem. Just don't faint when im not around." He said with a smile that makes my heart melt. I find my self smiling back.

"Peeta, I need to talk to you." I tell him. "sure. You are talking to me right now right?" he tells me.

"Uhm yes but I mean in private." I say.

I Hope this goes by plan.

**Peeta's POV:**

"Uhm yes but I mean in private" she says.

"Sure. Lets go to uhm to garden. No one goes there." I tell her.

"Okay lets go." She says. I wonder what this could be about. My heart begins to race as we get closer to the garden.

We sit down on the stone bench near the fountain. I just look at her pretty face. She breaths in and says "Peeta. I need to tell you something."

"sure you could tell me anything." I say to her. "I Just want to to tell you that I still love you. I know its wrong since your going to marry someone else and im sorry I pushed you away all these years. I know that your happy with delly I just thought you needed to know that I still care." She was about to say something else but I stopped her by leaning in to kiss her. Her lips are soft but warm. She cups my face and pulls me closer, presses our bodies to each other. I put my hand behind her head. I forget all my troubles. Its just me and Katniss tonight. She pulls away and rests her forehead against mine. She's smiling. "im sorry, this is wrong your with delly now and –" I lean in again and peck her lips. "its fine." I tell her. But the truth is, its more than fine.

She stands up and says "im happy for you peeta. I really am." Then she makes her way back to the party.

**Song: the a team ed sheerad.**

**my hands hurt! this is almost longer than the first chapter! and i had to fight over the computer for you guys! Lol**

**Thanks! REVIEW! :D**


	4. Cheese buns

**URGENT AUTHORS NOTE!**

**IM SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING. ITS **JUST THAT IM** BUSY. MONDAYS TUESDAYS AND FRIDAYS ARE DAYS THAT I MIGHT NOT UPDATE.**

**Sorry guys. Thanks For Faving! Im just asking if I should continue. Theres this anon troll saying that the story is rushed and it dosent have depth. And I have terrible grammar. WELL IM SORRY. I DON'T HAVE A BETA. (yet) and jeez im only- im not telling my age cause your gonna be like "oh my gash! Why is a youngster writing stuff like this?" . Sorry bout the terrible smut from the last chapter. See you bellow!**

* * *

Why did he kiss me? Well not that I mind or anything. Its just that hes getting married! Whats wrong with me? I was about to leave when I remembered something. I went to the snack table and got a cupcake and 2 cheese buns. I asked for some plastic but they gave me a box. The cupcake was already in one though so I just placed the buns inside and headed out. Looks like I got free dinner for me and buttercup. I make my way to the door and head home. I walk pass the merchant shops. Most of them got destroyed, some of them are being rebuilt. Looks like everyone's at the party tonight. The streets are deserted and quiet. I open the big box and pop a bun in my mouth. It was still warm and the cheese just explodes in my mouth. I was near the victors village when i hear a russle sound. I stop walking and the rustling stops. I was kinda freaking out that time. I know right, district 12's fearless huntress is afraid of moving bushes. I hear a wailing noise and the noise steps out of the bush. "You stupid cat." I tell buttercup. "Common time to go home." I was rewarded with a meow. I Finished my first bun when we reached my home. Buttercup runs inside and I close the door. " I place the bun box on the counter and the red cupcake with white cream on top of it **(A/N: Can you guess what cupcake it is? Winner gets to control what will happen in the next chapter! :D ) **in the fridge. I Open the other box and rip it in half. I toss the other one at buttercup and it hits his eye. I laugh at the stupid cat. I eat the other half and I went upstairs to change. For the first time in months I sleep in my bed.

* * *

**There we go! Short chapter! But hey, its better than no update at all! :)) Im sooo sorry im just really busy. Thanks for reviewing! Join the cupcake contest! Lol.**

**See you next chapter.**


	5. wedding in the garden?

**CONTEST: Okay so all of you got it right. BUT, Most of you answered **_**ANONIMOUSLY.**_

**So first person to get it was**

**ANON: **_**Apple.**_** Okay so you could control the story for the ****NEXT ****chapter. ****PM ME A WORD AND TYPE IT IN THE REVIEW THING. THEN THAT WILL PROVE THAT YOU'RE HER! AND THEN WE SHALL TALK ABOUT THE NEXT CHAPTER! **

**Okay guys! Enjoy **

**Disclaimer: I Don't own the **_**Hunger Games **_**Trilogy.**

Dellys POV:

"Tommyy!" I yell out to my brother. "What." He asked. "You seen peeta? I haven't seen him since the start of the party." I rant to him. Still keeping my happy tone. "maybe hes just talking to some guests. Now enjoy your party sis, if you need me don't. im having a date with the buffet." He said and ran to the snack area. Watching him make his way there I see katniss taking a cupcake. It was either red velvet or chocolate, I only had 2 flavors decided for the cupcakes. I have to admit she probably took the **red velvet** one though. She grabs some bread and puts it in a box then leaves. I Havent talked to her yet. Oh well plenty of time at the after wedding party. Or tomorrow.

I need to find peeta. My friends need to meet him! I spot him heading inside from the garden. Funny he never told me he likes gardens. Maybe we could get married _again _but this time in the garden or the backyard…

My thoughts were interrupted by someone poking my back.

"hey delly! We gonna head home now, you know make sure the kids are asleep." Said Mr. Calor. "Oh sure Mr. Calor! Thanks for coming! You can get anyone of those boxes as a 'thanks for coming!' gift." I tell him.

"Oh Delly always sweet. Peeta is lucky to have you." He said with a smile and then he left.

**Okay I made it like this so **_**apple **_**could still control the next chapter without changing anything.**

**Oh and **_**Calor **_** means "hot"**


End file.
